Xavier Woods
Bio It’s a New Day, yes it is! And, without a doubt, Xavier Woods is a huge part of it. A dynamic Superstar with plenty of brains — he's currently earning his Ph.D. in educational psychology in addition to his two bachelor's degrees in psychology and philosophy and a master's in psychology — Woods is far more intelligent than his off-key trombone bleating may let on. He's damn good in the ring, too, snatching multiple WWE Tag Team Championships alongside Big E and Kofi Kingston. The New Day proved their place in sports-entertainment history by setting the record for the longest Tag Team Championship reign in WWE history. Woods and The New Day continue to entertain every time their on TV. Whether the trio is hyping their Booty-O’s cereal or New Day Pops or hosting WrestleMania 33, the crowd is surely in for a treat. In between grabbing degrees and titles, Woods has also found the time to host his own YouTube gaming channel, UpUpDownDown. No doubt, Woods and his New Day cohorts have seized their moment, and when Xavier Woods steps inside the ring, you can be sure that his opponents are about to be schooled. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= On RAW Episode 48, Woods attempted to come to the aid of his friend Kofi Kingston during Kingston's match with Big Cass but failed when he was laid out by Cass, repeatedly. End of What's Left of New Day? On RAW Episode 50, Woods went one-on-one with Cedric Alexander during his first RAW as an official member of the 205 Live Roster and the "Guru of Misdeed" was victorious via the "Eat Defeat". But Woods' night was far from over as he took the time to call out his former tag team partner, Kofi Kingston on "The Boom Superstar"'s tweets directed towards him (despite Kingston never mentioning Woods by name). Kingston interrupted Woods' rant and made no apologies for his tweets, proclaiming that he did that after he found out that Woods disrespected him as well as Big E Langston. Woods held no punches when he called out Kington on being a "Never Was" due to the fact that no one takes him serious anymore. On RAW Episode 51, In a match we thought we'd never see as Woods went one on one with his former tag team partner, Kofi Kingston and the match surely delivered with both men giving everything they had but before a decisive winner could be determined, Woods low-blowed Kingston, resulting in the match ending in Disqualification with Woods standing tall after hitting a final "Shinning Wizard" followed up by a "Eat Defeat". At WWE King of the Ring, Championships & Accomplishments * WWE Tag Team Championship (w/Kofi Kingston - x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 59 Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.5) (2).png|Looking to make a name on his own, Xavier Woods is ready for his first match as a Cruiserweight Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.5) (1)|Flying solo, Xavier Woods looks to signify his spot in the Cruiserweight Division RAW Episode 51 Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.6) (1).png Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.6) (2).png|Xavier Woods, all confidence heading into his match with his former friend, Kofi Kingston Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.6) (3).png Xavier Woods (RAW Ep.6) (4).png Kingston-Woods (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Worried about defeat, Woods resorted to desperate measures by hitting a low blow on Kingston bringing the match to an abrupt end Kingston-Woods (RAW Ep.6) (2).png|This is far from over... Category:Superstars Category:Xavier Woods Category:The New Day Category:RAW Category:205 Live Category:Cruiserweights Category:RAW Superstars